Falling For You (WIP Title)
by ItsAylaCain
Summary: Shock. Confusion. Excitement. These emotions, in order, ran through the minds of Lissa Dragomir, Andre Dragomir, and Rose Hathaway-Mazur when they were told that a few months into the school year, they would be transferring to St. Vladimir's Academy in Siberia, and moving to the town of Baia, Russia. (Full Summary Inside.) I do not own any characters. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes at the end of the chapter**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Academy nor it's characters, and I am not making profit off of this story.**

 **Summary;** **Shock. Confusion. Excitement. These emotions, in order, ran through the minds of Lissa Dragomir, Andre Dragomir, and Rose Hathaway-Mazur when they were told that a few months into the school year, they would be transferring to St. Vladimir's Academy in Siberia, and moving to the town of Baia, Russia. A very eventful bus ride from the airport in Novosibirsk to Baia causes her to, quite literally, _fall_ into the arms of a stranger. Transferring to a new school is never easy, especially not when most of the students speak a different language a lot better than one you can understand, and when your class' peer tutors either try to ignore you, or they're constantly chasing after you. But the drama is just beginning for Rose as she enters the high school life of St. Vladimir's Academy.**

 **Chapter One**

"Leave us alone! It's Saturday morning!" Rose yelled tiredly from her spot on Lissa's bed. The two girls were sprawled out, still in their clothes from the previous day. As normal, the two had passed out on Lissa's bed after a late night chat session; unfortunately, the loud banging on the door of Lissa's room didn't let up, and soon the blonde began to stir awake. Rose groaned, knowing neither of them would be getting back to sleep and she stood up. She didn't even bother to change out of her jeans and sweater before she opened the door, rubbing her eyes. "Andre what the fuck are you-"

"Dad's home." Was all the boy said, but that was all it took to make Lissa bolt up, her blonde hair sticking up in all directions. The three teenagers gave each other a look before they all bolted downstairs and to the front door, which had just closed behind the tall form of Eric Dragomir. The three almost tackled him in a hug, grinning.

"Woah guys, I get it, you're excited to see me" Eric laughed, hugging his three children back. Well, Rose technically wasn't his biological daughter, but she may as well be. She'd been dropped off at the doorstep of Rhea and Eric Dragomir's house almost thirteen years ago, when she was only three. The only thing with her was a note, a basket, and the clothes the girl was wearing. _Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, Born March 28th, 2000._ _ **(AN I know this isn't her actual birth year, but I want the timeline to be 2016. okay? okay. Carry on.)**_ _We apologize for just leaving her here. We cannot afford to care for her, and we hope she finds a proper family in you._ Those were the words typed on the note left with Rose. No names or anything. Rhea and Eric took the exotic-looking child in without a second thought, raising her alongside their two biological children. Lissa, who was the same age as Rose and Andre, who was a year older than the two. It was obvious that Rose was not related by blood to the Dragomirs, all you had to do was look at them. The Dragomirs were all tall, Rhea and Lissa being supermodel thin and Andre and Eric being well built with lean muscle. Lissa and Rhea had platinum blonde hair, Rhea's cut shoulder length and Lissa's flowing halfway down her rib cage. Andre had golden dirty blonde hair, and Eric had dark brown hair. Lissa obviously took after Rhea, and Andre after Eric. Unlike the Dragomirs, who looked graceful and slightly dainty when it came to Rhea and Lissa, Rose was a little shorter, very curvy and exotic looking. In contrast with the Dragomirs' pale skin, Rose's was tanned and with a few freckles. Despite the differences between Rose and her adoptive family, it didn't stop them from treating her as a member of their family, and it didn't stop her from treating them like her parents and siblings.

"I thought you were coming home next week! Why're you home early?" Lissa asked, but before Eric could answer, Rhea spoke up.

"Alright, let your father breath. Breakfast is done" Rhea walked out of the kitchen, laughing a little as she gave Eric a kiss. The three children let out a loud and drawn out 'Ew!' in unison, like a two year old looking at brussel sprouts. "Oh grow up you three" Rhea rolled her eyes, smiling and shaking her head in exasperation as Andre and Rose raced to the dining room, Lissa following after.

"You two are sixteen and seventeen, stop acting like toddlers" Lissa reprimanded as she walked into the sight of her brother and best friend fighting over the bacon. The two of them immediately stopped, shooting her an apologetic look.

"Sorry Liss" Andre chuckled, still smiling at his sister. Rose took the chance to grab the bacon and take all the best pieces. "God dammit Rose!" Andre huffed, stealing a piece off her plate. This action almost made him lose a finger as Rose's fork came down on the place Andre's hand had been only a second earlier.

"Alright stop fighting and sit down" Eric sighed, shaking his head in amusement as he sat at the head of the table, Rhea taking her spot next to Andre while Lissa and Rose sat, gossiping. About halfway through the meal, Eric set his fork and knife down and cleared his throat. Everyone went quiet, looking at Eric. He only did this when he had some kind of news, normally it was about a business trip or some vacation idea he had planned.

"What is it, Dad..?" Andre asked, his mouth full of bacon.

"It's an intervention about your terrible eating habits" Rose snickered, and Lissa flicked her in the arm, trying to hold back giggles herself.

"Though that is needed, that's not today" Eric smiled, which caused Andre to huff. "No, it's about my work. I got a promotion."

"Woah! That's great!"

"Nice!"

"Awesome Dad!"

All three of the children chimed in, and Eric continued talking a moment later "And it requires us to move."

Everyone went silent. Rhea didn't look surprised, meaning that the only ones that hadn't known about this new development were Lissa, Andre and Rose. The three of them looked at each other, checking if the other two knew about this.

"Where?" Andre asked after the moment of initial stunned silence.

Eric paused, hesitating "Siberia, Russia."

"What?!" The three kids all exclaimed at once.

"We're opening up a new location and we have to move to Baia. You guys'll be attending a school there, thankfully that teaches mostly in English."

The three looked at each other again. "Well.. This'll be interesting." Rose ran a hand through her dark hair.

"Indeed." Lissa and Andre agreed with a nod.

"When are we leaving?" Rose asked, and Rhea and Eric gave each other a look.

"Tomorrow."

 _ **~~TIME SKIP~~**_

Less than twenty-four hours later, the Dragomirs and Rose were boarding a plane to Siberia, Russia, Andre still complaining about how long Lissa and Rose had taken to get ready.

"Honestly, we're getting on a plane, not going to Fashion Week!" He huffed, shaking his head as the three of them sat in the centre aisle, Rose in between Andre and Lissa.

"Shut up Andre" Rose nudged him, shaking her head while Lissa just laughed.

"Blame Rose, she's the one who insisted on redoing her eyeliner when the wings were _perfect_ " Lissa snickered, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't be talking miss 'Oh my god I need to straighten my hair even though it's naturally straighter than I am'" She laughed, and her comment got her a punch in the arm, which didn't hurt at all by the way.

The three of them continued bickering, eventually falling asleep six hours into their ten and a half hour flight. Lissa's head was resting on Rose's shoulder, her blonde hair tied back in a sleek ponytail. Rose was leaning on Andre's shoulder, snoring softly as her hair covered her face, and Andre was resting his head on top of Rose's, his mouth wide open as he snored loud enough to wake a rock.

They were all awoken hours later when the attendant's voice told them that they would be landing in ten minutes. The three of them tiredly stirred, stretching and yawning as the plane started to land. Once the plane had come to a stop, Lissa immediately bolted up, grabbing her luggage. Rose grumbled a little, sluggishly doing the same.

"This is gonna be fun!" Lissa grinned as the five of them walked out into the airport. After the initial shock of Eric's announcement, the three teenagers had rushed upstairs to pack, obviously excited. Lissa and Rose took the lead as the family walked through security, thankful the process went by quickly.

"Alright, we'll exchange some American money for some Rubles, then we'll get a cab" Rhea nodded, while Lissa and Rose looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked as Andre joined in on the laughter.

"W-Who calls their money a ruble?" Rose snorted, and Rhea shook her head, chuckling.

"I'll go get the money, you look after the three teenagers currently dying of laughter" Eric smiled, and not long later he came back "Alright, there's actually a bus going almost right to Baia, they just warned it'd be a bumpy ride. Let's go, before it leaves." Rose, Lissa and Andre had calmed down by now and the five walked onto the bus only a few minutes before the doors closed. they walked to the back, stuffing their luggage in the overhead compartments. Lissa and Rose sat together, an empty seat across the aisle and Andre in front of them. Rhea and Eric had chosen a seat closer to the front, leaving the teenagers to goof off on their own during the forty-five minute bus ride. Lissa and Rose were arguing with Andre about their new school, not noticing the two (very attractive) teenage boys sit down across the aisle from Rose and Lissa.

"I'm pretty sure the teachers won't be wearing fur hats, Lissa" Andre rolled his eyes, and the blonde girl shrugged.

"Yeah I mean, apparently Siberia _isn't_ a frozen wasteland, considering I'm wearing shorts and a spaghetti strap" Rose shrugged as well.

"You would wear those clothes in the middle of winter, Rose" Lissa rolled her eyes, and Rose flicked her arm "Shut up, Liss."

"You won't be able to wear those clothes. The school has a uniform." Andre pointed out. Lissa didn't seem surprised, as she'd already known this, but Rose's jaw dropped open.

"Wait, what?!" Rose huffed "Nope. No. We're going back to Montana, I am _not_ fucking wearing a uniform! It's probably some ugly ass pair of pants and a shitty blazer!"

"Oh, it's the opposite. You get all the styles and stuff, and it's all really cute. And it's in black, white, grey and some stuff's in dark green." Lissa grinned, showing her the pictures of the uniforms on her phone.

"Holy shit. Okay nevermind, we're good" Rose was in awe of the uniforms. Cute was an understatement. There was one with a white button up, a dark green and seemingly warm blazer, a tie or a bow, and a black, mid-thigh length pleated skirt. There was another with just either a white blouse or button up, a dark green and grey tie and a high waisted black skirt, again that went to mid-thigh. Those were only some of the choices.

"Wait, so you're saying we get _all_ of these?" Rose grinned "Hell yeah!"

Andre and Lissa laughed, shaking their heads.

"Andre, where's the chocolate bar I gave you to hold on to?" Rose asked a minute or so later. She was getting hungry, and she had given Andre her chocolate bar to hold on to because she knew she didn't have enough self-control to stop herself from eating it. Andre made a guilty face, and Rose narrowed her eyes. "Dragomir. Give me. My. Chocolate." She said, her voice low and deadly.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Andre handed her the chocolate bar, unaffected by her glare. Rose's face relaxed and she opened the candy bar, beginning to eat. She had devoured it within seconds, and she crumpled up the wrapper. "Where's the trash?" She asked.

"Right there" Lissa pointed to Andre, and the two girls snickered.

"It's up front" Andre rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Lissa. He was smiling a little though, giving away his true feelings. Rose huffed, standing up and holding onto the backs of the seats as she walked up.

"Don't fall!" Andre called, laughing as Rose flipped him off over her shoulder.

"Fuck you, Andre!" She called back, of course just as she walked past Eric and Rhea's seat. The two of them laughed, shaking their heads. They'd long stopped trying to end Rose's swearing, and they were so used to it that they just laughed it off.

"No thanks, Rosie"

"My name isn't Rosie, fuckhead!" She huffed, shaking her head. She was glad she was facing away from Andre, as she was smiling a little. She pretended she hated the nickname but she really didn't, and Andre knew that. She tossed the chocolate wrapper in the trash, turning and walking back towards the back of the bus. Andre was grinning innocently at her, and she laughed softly, shaking her head. She was just beginning to sit down, ready to start bickering with Andre again when the bus suddenly took a sharp turn, sending her flying...

Right into the lap of the boy across the aisle from her and Lissa.

She let out an _oof_ noise as she fell against the firm chest of the boy. She felt his large hands on her hips, holding her steady while his friend snickered.

"Are you alright?" The boy (Who was very, very attractive, Rose noticed when she finally looked at him) said. His long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, a few strands around his face. He had a prominent accent, which was very attractive, to say the least. This guy got hotter by the second.

"Yeah, sorry" She chuckled sheepishly, fighting back a blush. She held onto the seat, pulling herself back beside Lissa. She turned back to her best friend, who was grinning along with Andre, and when she glanced over, the boy's friend had the same look on his face.

"Get that grin off your face" Rose huffed, flicking Andre's forehead. The bus was coming to a stop and the three of them began to stand up, as well as the two guys across from them. _Great, they probably live around here._

"Looks like you just.." Andre smirked as he started to speak

"Andre don't you fucking dare"

" _Fell for him."_

"Nope. Nope. No. I am not dealing with your shitty puns right now." Rose grabbed her stuff, shaking her head as she stalked off the bus, not even caring that the doors were just beginning to open when she slipped out. Lissa followed after her, as well as Andre who was blabbering about how his pun was amazing. They waited for Eric and Rhea, who were shaking their heads.

"That was terrible, Andre" Eric laughed, and Andre huffed

"My puns are great. Shut up"

Rose and Lissa laughed, shaking their heads. Rhea and Eric lead them down the street and past rows of houses, until they finally arrived at a large, very nice white house.

"Oh, this is cute!" Lissa grinned, and they walked inside. There was already furniture and everything inside, and Eric explained that his company agreed to pay for the furniture as a bit of compensation with making them move across the world.

"I call this room!" Rose yelled, sprinting upstairs and into what looked like the biggest room upstairs. Two walls were all a light grey, and one wall had stripes of light grey and mint, and the other was light grey with mint splatter designs on it. The other room, which Lissa claimed, had a very similar design, only instead of mint and grey, the walls were white and lilac. The floor in Lissa's room was also a cream carpet, whereas Rose's was a dark brown wood with a fluffy white carpet in the centre of the room. Lissa had a loft bed, with a desk and computer set up underneath, and Rose had a large bed with a desk on the other side of the room. Their rooms were connected with two doors, one leading to a shared bathroom and the other.

"Holy shiz, a walk-in closet!" Lissa yelled excitedly, and Rose rushed in as well. The closet was huge, enough room for both of their clothes, no question.

"Y'know, our clothes here won't be enough to fill this.." Rose trailed off.

"Mall!" Lissa grabbed Rose's hand, dragging her out of the closet. Rose laughed "Well I mean, we also have to stop by the school to get our uniforms." Lissa shrugged, and Rose nodded.

"Mom! Dad! Can Rose and I go to the mall?" Lissa rushed into the kitchen, smiling innocently. Rhea and Eric laughed, shaking their heads "Knew it." Rhea smiled.

"Sure, ask if Andre wants to go with you." Eric chuckled "Take your cards, and the malls pretty close so you guys can just walk."

Lissa and Rose nodded, rushing up to Andre's room. "Mall. You coming?" Rose asked, sticking her head in. Andre was sprawled on his bed, and he looked up at Rose "Sure" He nodded, getting up. They all walked to the front door, slipping on their shoes.

"To the mall!" Lissa grabbed Rose's arm, dragging her out of the house with surprising strength. Andre followed after, laughing as Rose was dragged along like a doll.

"Okay, you can let go of my arm Liss, I can walk" She laughed as her best friend let go of her arm. "Okay so the mall is that way, I believe" Rose pulled out her phone "Yeah, that way" She pointed down the right side of a fork in the road. Baia was a nice and cozy town, but it was also quite large. The three chattered as they walked, and after only ten minutes, the mall was in sight.

"Let's go buy our clothes with.. rubles" Lissa snickered, and Andre and Rose laughed. They walked into the mall, which to no one's surprise was pretty packed with teenagers. It was noon on a weekend so of course, it was buzzing with activity.

"Alright, where to first?" Rose asked. Most of the signs were written in Russian, which she obviously could not understand.

"Let's just walk around and if we see stuff we like, we'll go in" Lissa shrugged. "Sounds good." Andre and Rose said in unison, and the group wandered around aimlessly.

"Let's go in here." Rose pointed to a store as they passed, seeing a pair of heels she liked. Lissa nodded and Andre just followed as the two girls walked around the store.

Almost four hours later, the three of them were walking back into the house, weighed down by both bags from the mall and for Lissa and Rose especially, their many school uniforms. Andre had a few, but there were nowhere near as many as the girls had. And of course, Rose and Lissa had to get all of them, because they were all _super cute_.

Andre walked into his room, collapsing on his bed. Shopping with Lissa and Rose always was tiring. The girls, however, went right to the closet and put everything away. They split the closet in half, the half closest to Rose's room had all of her clothes and shoes, and the other half was Lissa's. All of their school clothes, as well as a few pairs of shoes and their underwear, were on one side, and all of the rest of their clothes were on the other side. Everything easily fit, with even some room to spare. It was almost midnight when they finally finished organising everything, and they were exhausted.

"Alright, I'll shower tomorrow morning then I'll wake you up so you can?" Lissa asked tiredly, yawning. Rose nodded, and the two bid each other goodnight before going to their separate rooms. Rose changed into her pajamas, washing her makeup off and putting her hair up before flopping onto bed.

 _First day at school in Russia tomorrow.. fun.._

Those were her last thoughts before she fell asleep, her snores softly echoing throughout the room.

 **Authors Notes;**

 **Heyo! So, this is the first fanfic I've posted on this account, but not the first I've ever posted. I feel like my writing skills have improved over the year or so I haven't posted, so I hope you all like this story! If you have any** ** _constructive criticism_** **you would like to share with me, you can PM me or leave a review. Please do not leave negative reviews or PM me insults on my writing, you will be ignored.**

 **So I'll give you the basics about me, and if you wanna know anything else, just ask!**

 **My name is Ayla, I'm fourteen years old and in my grade nine year of high school. I live in Ontario, Canada, and I've had a passion for writing since i was young. I hope I can improve over the time of this story. The updates will be very irregular because I am not only in a program that gives me a lot of homework but I also play sports at school and play rep softball. I apologize in advance about the updates, I will try my best to update once every week, or once every two weeks at the least. The title is a WIP because I couldn't think of a good one, if you have any ideas please tell me lmao.**

 **Also, all of the studen characters are sixteen except for Dimitri, Ivan, Adrian and Tasha, who are all seventeen. Or, thats the plan for now, i will let you know in the future if it changes.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Leave a review if you'd like!**

 **Later~**

 **Ayla**

 **((P.S. Here's some links to ideas i had about some of the many school uniforms. Imagine them as you want, based or not based on the description i give. Here are just some basic ideas for some of them, not necessarily the ones i described in this chapter. Imagine them being white grey black and dark green if you'd like, but do whatever you want ^^))**

 **Link; (Just add docs-google-com/ on the beginning because it's deleting it. Just click the links in the document. Replace the - with .)**

 **document/d/1ig_lGtVbKAl8LKrlt1HiwF5q3fT6GlXiuNYHeQn8w_Q/edit?usp=sharing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Just a quick AN, I know I'm updating very quickly, I know that will not last but I'm gonna try to get the ball rolling on this story before I let up. Plus, I have some extra time as I have the day off so I'll be spending most of my time writing!**

 **Disclaimer; No Characters are mine, neither is Vampire academy as a whole.**

 **Chapter Two**

The blaring of a shrill alarm right in her ear was the sound that awoke Rose from her sleep the next morning. Lissa was lucky that she had moved out of the way, or Rose bolting up would've ended in them bonking heads.

"L-Liss... What the fuck..?" Rose muttered, groaning as she rubbed her eyes. She looked up to see the lights already on, and Lissa standing over her bed with a towel wrapped around her slim body, her wet hair hanging loose.

"I just finished my shower, and we all know how long you take. So get up, school starts at eight." She turned, walking out of the room "And if I come in and see you sleeping again, I'll dump cold water on you" She threatened. Rose immediately stood up, knowing Lissa was 100% serious in her threat.

Rose grabbed two towels, walking into the bathroom and fumbling with the lock. Her tired mind didn't register the difference between turning the shower dial from hot to cold, and when she undressed and stepped in, she let out a shriek. She immediately hopped out, definitely awake now as she moved the dial to the other side. She could hear Lissa laughing from the other side of the door. "Shut up, Liss" She huffed, and once the shower was at a decent temperature, she stepped in once again.

She let out a sigh of relief at the heat, a small smile forming on her lips as she popped the cap open on her favourite strawberry-scented shampoo. She rubbed the shampoo into her hair, humming softly to herself as she felt the liquid begin to bubble up. Just over half an hour later, Rose carefully stepped out into the tile floor, putting her hair up in 'that weird towel knot' as Andre liked to call it, wrapping her second towel around her body. Rose stepped back into her room, seeing one of the uniforms already set on her bed. She smiled, assuming Lissa wanted the two of them to match, and she slipped back on her pajamas to do her makeup.

She went a little more intricate with her makeup than she normally would; she had to make a good impression, right?

 _Oh hell, I'm even thinking sarcastically._

Rose chuckled a little, and once she was finished she couldn't help but grin.

"Damn, you're hot." Lissa chuckled, walking in and sitting on Rose's bed. Rose turned, smiling "Not as hot as you, Liss"

Lissa was already in her uniform, which was the same as Rose's, which was what she had predicted. Lissa's naturally straight hair was up in a delicate bun, a few hairs curled around her pale face. Her lips were a baby pink, and her eyeliner was thin and with a small, delicate wing. She really did look like some kind of supermodel who should be on the cover of a Victoria's Secret ad.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just get on your uniform, we're gonna be late. I'll do your hair" Lissa rolled her eyes, smiling. Rose just smiled. Lissa was like an angel with hair, and Rose knew she would definitely be in good hands. She slipped on the uniform, looking in her full body mirror with a smile.

The uniform was pretty basic, with a high waisted, grey plaid printed, pleated skirt that went to mid-thigh, a white button up and a dark green blazer. Rose, of course, needed help tying the tie, which was also plaid and matched the skirt.

"Alright, sit your arse down Rosie" Lissa grinned, pushing Rose down into a chair. She didn't resist as her best friend tugged at her hair. She instructed Rose to close her eyes, and refused to let her look until she was done. "Okay, you can look"

Rose opened her eyes, smiling. Her hair was curled slightly, her hair pulled back into a fluffy ponytail that went halfway down her back. Lissa did much the same thing she'd done with her own hair, pulling out a few strands to frame Rose's face and then curling them.

"It looks great Liss. Now let's go" Rose stood up, smiling. The two of them jogged downstairs, their bags slung over their shoulders. Andre ytwas at the foot of the stairs, in light grey dress pants and a dark green blazer on top of a white button up and black tie. He was holding two muffins, a third currently stuffed in his mouth.

"C'mon! We're gofa miff tha buth!" He tried to say around his muffin. Rose and Lissa each took their muffins and slipped on their shoes, easily understanding what Andre was saying. Years of hearing him speak around a mouthful of food had paid off.

"Where even is the bus stop?" Lissa huffed as the three of them jogged out of the house.

"Near where the bus dropped us off."

"What?! That's almost a mile away!" Rose huffed. "Well... We better start running." She finished the rest of her muffin quickly, and the three of them took off. Rose and Andre had slowed their paces a little, so Lissa had a bit of an easier time with keeping up. By the time the three of them had gotten to the bus stop, they were all panting. They saw six other people there, two boys and one girl that looked around Rose and Lissa's age, and three others that looked to be Andre's age. After a moment, Rose's eyes widened a little as she realised that two of the boys standing there, the one's around Andre's age, were the one's she'd managed to fall on top of during the bus ride here. She tried to ignore the stares of the other people as they three caught their breath.

"Alright.. From now on.. We're leaving earlier.." Lissa panted, her hands on her knees.

"Yeah, good idea" Rose nodded. She had already caught her breath, being so used to running long distances. Andre was about to start talking again when the three of them looked up, seeing a slightly dingy bus pulling up.

"Oh god, I can't wait until the car shows up.." Andre muttered. They were only taking the bus because their second car, the one Andre would be using to get the three of them to school, would take a while. The three of them climbed on the bus last, and of course, Rose was thrown to the lions first. Not that she really minded. Her nose scrunched up at the smell of the bus, and she glanced around at the bus. There were only three seats open, one being in front of the boys Rose had fallen on. Of course, Lissa and Andre took up the other seat, leaving Rose to sit in front of the two boys. She flicked the back of Andre's head "Fuck you." She muttered, to low for the boys behind her to hear.

"Love you too, Rosie" Andre grinned at her, turning enough for her to flick him in the forehead "If we have gym together, I'll kick your ass. I don't care the sport" She shook her head, before leaning back in her seat.

"You're new, I'd assume?"

Rose's gaze shot to the side, and her eyes landed on a pale, red haired boy and beside him, a slightly tanned boy with sandy blonde hair.

"What's it mean to you?" She raised her eyebrows, a bit of bite to her voice. This caused the redhead to raised his hands a little in surrender, though he chuckled.

"Woah tiger, down. Just asking. In a school like St. Vlads, everyone knows everyone." He smiled "I'm Mason."

"I'm Rose." She took the boy's outstretched hand, shaking it.

"Eddie" The blonde boy gave her a gentle smile, shaking her hand as well. "We're in year two."

"So am I" Rose smiled, nodded a little. The three of them talked, Rose easily getting lost in the conversation and subtle flirting with Mason. Before she knew it, they'd pulled up to the gothic-looking St. Vladamir's Academy. Rose stood up, stretching anf sighing in relief when she stepped off the bus "Ah! Fresh air" She said over dramatically, earning her a small slap from Lissa.

"Oh shut up. I've got our schedules. We've got the last three periods together, and Andre's got the last two periods with us. You and Andre have the first three together."

"So science, music and gym" Andre grinned, and Rose groaned a little.

"Please tell me science isn't first.." She sighed

"Nope. Gym is. And then it flips, so tomorrow music is first and gym is last before lunch." Andre smiled, shaking his head a bit.

"Alright. Let's go. I'll see ya at lunch, Liss" Rose waved goodbye to Lissa, her and Andre making their way towards the gym. They walked into their respective changing rooms, Rose ignoring the stares she got from the girls as she walked in.

"So, this is the new girl" Rose heard a chuckle from beside her and she turned "Excuse me?"

"News spreads fast around here, especially about new students" The girl smiled. She was Rose's age, with brown hair and kind eyes. She seemed familiar, but Rose couldn't place why..

"I'm Viktoria Belikova." She smiled, and Rose nodded "I'm Rose Hathaway."

"Well, nice to meet you, Rose"

The two girls fell into idle chit chat as they changed, Viktoria commenting more than once on her skin, her curves, and her hair. Rose complained about the length of the 'shorts'. More specifically, _her_ shorts.

"It's not the shorts, hun. It's your ass" Viktoria laughed, shaking her head as they walked into the gym. Rose just huffed. She already felt a sort of connection with the other girl, and she had a feeling they'd be good friends. Rose didn't miss or acknowledge the whistles as she walked into the room, just continuing to talk with Viktoria.

"Alright, we're gonna split in half. Sparring on the left, gymnastics on the right." The coach called, thankfully in english. Viktoria went to the right, giving Rose a slight farewell wave as she walked towards the left.

"Oh, Rosie's gonna fight" Andre grinned, coming up behind her and slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh hell yeah. And you're my partner, Dragomir" Rose elbowed him a little, snickering as he paled slightly. Andre knew first hand the things she could do during a fight. Eric and Rhea had put the three of them through self defence lessons, and Rose and Andre were always paired up. While the two bickered, everyone else had found a partner.

"This.. Won't work for me." The gym teacher gestured to a pair which consisted of the attractive brown haired boy from the bus and a thin, raven-haired girl.

"But Dimka and I want to pair up!" The girl pouted. The boy, 'Dimka' just shrugged. The gym teacher glanced around, before his gaze fell on Rose and Andre.

"You two. What're your names?" He asked "You're new, correct?"

"Yeah. I'm Andre, this is Rose." Andre introduced them both. The gym o Rose and the teacher nodd, gesturing to the black haired girl and Rose.

"You two, pair up." Andre groaned a little, while Rose just shrugged. "Have fun getting your ass kicked, Dragomir." She smirked, standing beside the black haired girl as Dimka walked to stand beside Andre.

"I'm Tasha" The girl smiled, holding out her hand. She seemed friendly enough.

"Nice to meet you." Rose nodded, shaking hands with Tasha. She noticed a scar on the girl's cheek but didn't say anything about it. The groups walked to a large mat in the centre, the teacher explaining that they would take turns sparring. The first partner to be pinned for more than five seconds is eliminates, and it would keep going until only one person remained.

The groups went one by one, Rose not paying attention until Andre's name was called.

"Dimitri and Andre."

 _How do you get 'Dimka' out of Dimitri...?_ Rose thought, but she shook the thought out of her mind as she watched the two square up to fight. Andre was a decent size, but it was obvious once the fight started that Dimitri had the advantage; In size, strength and technique. The guy must've been at least 6'4, towering over Andre's height of 5'11. Contrary to his size would imply, the boy wasn't slow and he easily caught Andre and pinned him down within two minutes.

"Got your ass whooped, Dragomir!" Rose called from the sidelines, laughing as Andre flipped her off.

"Shut your mouth, Hathaway" He grinned, walking over and putting her in a headlock. Andre let go quickly, knowing she could have easily gotten out.

"Tasha and Rose, you're The teacher called, shaking his head exasperatedly at Rose and Andre.

"Yessir" Rose fake saluted, causing Andre to snicker. The two girls walked onto the mat, Tasha tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"I won't go easy" Tasha smiled, getting into a defensive stance.

"Neither will I." Rose smirked, getting into the same position. The teacher blew the whistle, signalling them to start.

The girls circled each other for a few moments, Rose watching Tasha's every move. Tasha seemed to get tired of waiting for Rose to make the first move, and her fist shot out quickly. Rose easily caught the punch, grabbing Tasha's arm and flipping her onto her back on the mat. Rose didn't pin her down; She wasn't done yet. Tasha scrambled up, smirking a little.

The two went back and forth, throwing hit after hit. They only managed to land one or two punches on each other, they were both quick and good at anticipating each other's moves. Rose decided to just finish it already, and she grabbed Tasha's foot as the raven haired girl tried to kick her in the stomach. Rose tugged, making Tasha lose her balance and fall on the mat. Rose put a knee on her stomach, using her other leg to hold down Tasha's. One hand was holding Tasha's arms above her head, and after five seconds, she climbed off the girl. Tasha stood up, dusting herself off with a slight smile.

"You American girls know how to fight" She chuckled, as if it was a surprise. Rose just shrugged, turning and walking back towards Andre.

"That's how you do it, Dragomir" She nudged him in the side, and Andre shook his head; though he was smiling.

"Whatever, Rosie. You've still got a few more fights. Don't get cocky, sweetie."

"Call me sweetie again and I'll punch you"

Andre just laughed, and they turned back to the fights. Eventually, Rose heard her name called again.

"Rose and Ivan."

Rose walked into the ring, seeing the blonde friend of Dimitri's. He smirked a little, looking down at her. Of course he was looking down at her, she was 5'7 and he was probably around 6'3. This would be an interesting fight.

Rose cracked her neck, getting into a defensive crouch again.

"Don't go easy on me now, Rosie" Ivan got into position as well, and the second the whistle was blown, Rose didn't even bother with the circling. She immediately darted out with a kick to Ivan's stomach, which just barely caught his side as he tried to dodge it. She easily ducked under his punches, even managing to grab his arm at one point and throw him to the ground. He shot up quickly though, a lot quicker than Tasha had. The next kick she aimed at him he easily caught, and he tossed her on her back, pinning her to the mat. She jerked, using her hands to push herself up and she bucked Ivan off of her, landing on her feet. Ivan was still on the ground and Rose took the chance, struggling but eventually managing to pin Ivan to the mat.

"That's what you get for calling me Rosie" She stood up, turning and walking off the mat.

The bell rang a moment later, the teacher declaring that they would finish tomorrow, and Rose and Andre walked out of the gym laughing. Meanwhile, Rose didn't notice the gazes of Ivan, Dimitri, and Tasha following the two of them out of the gym.

"Science next. Meet me by the gym doors." Andre said as they parted ways, going to their respective change rooms. As soon as Rose walked in she was ambushed by Viktoria. The girl was rambling on about her fights, and how she'd never seen anyone other than Dimitri take down Ivan.

"Dimitri's his name, right? Then why does Tasha call him Dimka...?" Rose asked out of nowhere as they were starting to change. Viktoria made a slight face at the mention of Tasha.

"That's his Russian nickname."

"Russian's weird" Rose smiled a little. "Why'd you make that face, though?"

"Not as weird as English. But I just.. don't really like Tasha. She's always coming over without warning and just walks in to our house. I mean, Ivan does it, but He's Dimitri's best friend so it's not weird. She just acts like she lives at our place." Viktoria huffed "And she's always hanging off of Dimitri. 'Dimka oh look! 'Dimka this! Dimka That!'" She did a crude impression of Tasha's voice, which made Rose laugh.

"Wait, so do you hang out at Dimitri's place a lot...?"

"Well duh, we're siblings." Viktoria laughed "You didn't notice?"

Now that she mentioned it, Viktoria and Dimitri did look quite similar. Rose blushed a little, shrugging as she slipped on her blazer.

"I dunno, just didn't think of it I guess" She laughed, a little embarrassed. "Well anyways, I've gotta get to science. I'll see ya later" Rose waved to the girl, almost walking right into Andre as she stepped out of the change room.

"What the hell Andre?" Rose laughed "Peeping tom much?"

Andre rolled his eyes "You were just taking a long time, dumbass. Let's go, we'll be late." Rose just smiled, the two of them walking towards their next class. Rose had no sense of direction, so she just followed after

* * *

 **~~ _TIME SKIP_ ~~**

* * *

"Lunch, finally! I'm starved" Rose grinned, the two of them walking out of music class. Their teacher, Miss Karp, was great. You could play whatever instrument you wanted, which resulted in Rose and Andre sitting in the back of the room and making just random noises with their instruments. Rose could play the piano and the flute, but the entire class was spent with the two of them making fart noises with tubas. It was great.

"You're always hungry, Rose" She watched as Lissa fell into step beside her, smiling.

"True that" Andre nodded, and Rose flicked them both "Oh shut up."

The three of them walked into the cafeteria, standing in line. Rose glanced at the food, sighing in relief when she saw they had pizza. "Good, I don't have to spend all my time eating that weird soup whatever it is. Borg or whatever." She grabbed four slices of pizza, a cup of coffee (she needed it), and some little brownie thing.

"Its borscht, Rose. Not borg" Andre laughed

"It's actually pretty good" Lissa nodded. Rose walked head of the two, rolling her eyes "Oh whatever, I'm alright with my pizza, thank you very-" She was looking over her shoulder, and she ended up running right into someone; her coffee went everywhere, as well as one of her slices of pizza.

"Shit, I'm sorry" Rose turned, being met with just a broad chest. She looked up to see a brown haired boy with eyes a little darker than Lissa's and Andre's, smiling down at her

"It's fine. I hated this blazer anyways" He chuckled, slipping off the dark green blazer and leaving himself in just a white button up. The tie was loose, and the first few buttons of the shirt were undone, exposing a pale chest. "I'm Adrian."

"Rose. I'm really sorry for dumping my coffee on you" She apologised again, and he waved her off

"It's alright, really. But I mean, if you wanted to make it up to me, I'd love a kiss, little flower" He leaned down so he was eye level with her, his green eyes glinting a little.

"Y'know what, I'm not really all that sorry anymore"

"Rude." Adrian laughed. Lissa watched with a smirk, while Andre watched in something that seemed like annoyance. "Anyways, how would you like to sit with us? I mean, unless you wanna go sit around back" He shrugged

"Sure, we'd love to" Lissa answered before Rose could, and the three of them followed Adrian to a table.

"Hey stranger" Viktoria grinned a little, waving to her. Rose waved back, smiling as she sat in the empty seat across from Viktoria. Andre was about to sit beside her but Adrian beat him to it, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Rose. Andre made a face, him and Lissa sitting on either side of Viktoria.

"So this is Viktoria, as you apparently know. That's-" Adrian began, but he was cut off by a red haired boy sitting to his left

"Eddie and I already know her, right Rose?" Mason interjected, grinning

"Yeah" Rose nodded. She hadn't even noticed Mason or Eddie sit down, honestly.

"Okay, am I the last one to meet her?" Adrian huffed, shaking his head

"Yup." Viktoria nodded, laughing a little. "Well I mean, other than Christian." She gestured to a black haired boy who had just sat down. The boy gave a little nod of greeting to Rose.

Rose chuckled, beginning to eat- Wait, sorry. Beginning to inhale her pizza. Lissa had started talking to the Christian boy, and Andre had started a conversation with Mason, Viktoria and Eddie. That left Adrian free to start talking to Rose. Rose really didn't mind, Adrian seemed pretty cool aside from the whole obvious playboy thing.

"So, Little Flower, what brought you to Russia?" Adrian leaned his chin on his palm, looking at Rose with a mischievous smile. Rose swallowed her bite of pizza, stealing Andre's coffee and taking a sip.

"Lissa and Andre's dad, well my adoptive dad, got a promotion, so we're living here for a while." She shrugged, ignoring Andre's protests as she continued to sip at his coffee.

"Ah, that makes sense. You three don't really look alike anyways" He smiled, leaning a little towards Rose as she spoke. Rose didn't really care, smiling a little bit "We get that a lot." She nodded

Adrian moved a hand up, twirling a strand of Rose's hair around his finger "Well, Little Flower, I'll say it was good luck you can't watch where you're going. Even if it ended up with me getting coffee all over my blazer" He smiled, continuing to play with the strand of Rose's hair.

Rose sensed the obvious flirting and she smirked a little; if this boy wanted to flirt, she'd flirt. **(Not a RosexAdrian Story,** **there may be a minor relationship between them but the end result will be Romitri, no worries. I will be starting a RosexAdrian story soon though, so if you want that pairing you can keep an eye out for that)**

"Ah well, I'm not sure if it's _good luck_.." She teased, raising her eyebrows a little. Adrian chuckled, shaking his head. "Whatever you say, Rosie"

"Don't call her Rosie, should've seen what the little firecracker did to Ivan in gym class" The two looked up to see a chuckling Tasha "Don't worry, I wasn't eavesdropping on the lovebirds. Christian, you grabbed my sandwich" She tossed him a plastic bag, which he caught

"Oh, Sorry" He shrugged, tossing one back to her before beginning to talk to Lissa again.

"We're not lovebirds" Rose rolled her eyes, and Adrian put a hand over his chest

"I thought.. I thought I meant something to you, little flower!" He huffed over dramatically, his bottom lip sticking out

"Seems like you are to everyone else" Tasha chuckled "Well, good luck with him. He's a handful" She gestured to Adrian, who rolled his eyes. Tasha turned, walking back to her table. Rose turned, not so gently punching Adrian in the shoulder. His little _-_ ahem- _display_ had caught the attention of almost the entire cafeteria "Dipshit."

"Rude, Rosie" He huffed, shaking his head. He was smiling, however, and Rose flicked his cheek "Shut up."

"What do you have next?" Viktoria asked, turning Rose's attention away from Adrian. "We have.. Art, right?" She turned to Lissa, who nodded. "With who?"

"Miss Karp. Rose and Andre have her for music too" Lissa said, and Adrian smiled. "I'm the peer tutor for that class. And I help out with music sometimes. There's one other guy, but he doesn't really do anything."

"Well, have fun. I've got maths" Viktoria groaned. "We've got art too" Mason grinned, and Eddie nodded. Looks like art class would be very.. interesting, to say the least. Lunch seemed to fly by, Rose and Adrian continuing their mix between arguing and flirting, and before long they heard the bell ring.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to class" Adrian grinned, standing up and holding out his arm.

"I think I'm alright with following." Rose laughed a little.

"See you two later. Don't go making out in any closets or anything" Viktoria smirked, then shot off before Rose could hit her. She huffed, shaking her head. Rose, Adrian, Mason, Eddie, and Lissa all walked towards the art room, making much more noise than needed as Mason and Eddie discussed the rumours they'd already started hearing about the 'new american kids'.

"I heard you knocked Ivan Zeklos out in gym" Mason grinned, and Rose laughed "I didn't knock him out. We were sparring, and I won" She shrugged

"I heard someone saw you sitting in Dimitri Belikov's lap," Adrian entered into the conversation, and Mason's jaw dropped "What? Seriously?"

Lissa and Rose laughed, Rose blushing a little "No no, that wasn't it. We were taking a bus from the airport to Baia, and they took a sharp turn while I was standing up. It's not like I just sat in his lap, I fell!"

They nodded in understanding, laughing a little "Trust our school to know things about you that happened before you'd even gotten to Baia" Adrian laughed.

The five of them walked in just after the bell rang, Adrian ruffling Rose's hair before going to stand in the corner.

"Oi, leave the hair!" Rose huffed, attempting to fix it as the four of them took a seat in the back, a few feet away from Adrian. The teacher took attendance, and told everyone to get out their sketchbooks. About ten minutes into class, the door opened and none other than Dimitri friggin Belikov walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. Mr. Alto needed my help." He nodded to the teacher.

"Don't 'fall' in his lap again Rosie" Mason whispered in her ear

"Mason!" She whisper-screeched, punching him in the arm. Almost all eyes turned to them, including the brown eyes of the boy who'd just walked in. Adrian was currently laughing his ass off in the corner.

Adrian grabbed a chair, pulling it up next to their table and sitting down to the left of Rose, still laughing. And when she glanced over, Dimitri's eyes were still on her, his face blank.

 _This is gonna be a long class.._

 **Hope you enjoyed! Also, I'm currently looking for someone to edit my stories, so message me if you're interested! Thanks!**

 **~Ayla**


End file.
